In the Shower
by kazuma85
Summary: One afternoon while Ichigo's family is away... Ren-Ichi; yaoi.


**In the Shower**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: this fic contains yaoi in every sense of the word. :)

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Are ya comin' or what?" Renji's voice called out from Ichigo's bathroom.<p>

Ichigo would be home alone for a few days and the redhead practically moved in the moment his family left the house. Renji convinced him it was because he couldn't stand Urahara anymore, but Ichigo knew that was only one part of the truth. Renji wanted to be with him night and day as much as possible and all the grumbling and frowning in the world couldn't save him from his overeager, playful and silly boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend. Ichigo always thought the word was stupid, but it best described their relationship. He wouldn't call them 'lovers' because, well, they didn't get to that certain part yet... It was his way of thinking, that if they didn't have real sex, like, Renji _inside_ of him, they still weren't lovers. Now was the first time they'd be alone for so long and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if Renji's going to suggest _that_.

"Oi, Ichigo?" Renji repeated, as he didn't receive a response the first time.

"Yeah!"

They've been sparring the whole afternoon in Urahara's basement and then decided to go home immediately after they were done, planning on having a nice, quiet evening together, watching movies, eating popcorn and doing other Living World stuff.

The teen stripped to his boxers and went to the bathroom, his bare feet patting across the tiles. He stopped beside the tall, very much naked redhead and looked up at him, noticing his grin.

"What?"

"Plannin' on showering in your undies?" Renji tugged at the waistband, playing with it and peeking inside.

"No..." Ichigo murmured, swatting the big hand away, becoming annoyed at himself for blushing as easily as he did.

"Good," Renji smiled, "Then they're off," he said as he grabbed Ichigo's boxers and simply yanked them down, causing a startled 'eek' from the teen. Seeing a deep blush on the blond's face, he tipped his head back to look him in the eye.

"What's with you today? We've already seen each other..."

That was true, if he counted the semi-darkness of his room late at night... But even then a shirt would stay on, or the pants would be just unzipped... Not to mention it was too hot and he was too aroused to think about anything but how Renji made him feel so good. But they were never naked, in his bathroom, in the late afternoon light.

"Um, well... You know... We _didn't_..." He stared at Renji, hoping he could make him understand without actually saying it.

The man gave a knowing smile, reaching for the teen's shoulders, turning him around so they were together facing the bathroom mirror that was just big enough for them to see each other all the way down to their mid-thighs. "Don't be so embarrassed... We did naughtier things than just seeing each other naked," he purred to the side of Ichigo's neck, making him shiver.

"I know," the teen breathed, wrapping the other's long arms around himself. "It's just new..."

"Well, new is usually good, right?" Renji smiled, nuzzling a smooth shoulder and planting a kiss there.

"U-huh..." Ichigo grunted, feeling himself growing hard.

Renji noticed it too, seeing the reflection in the mirror. He paused his kisses to stare at the change on the blond's body. They were both silent, just watching Ichigo's member getting longer and thicker as it filled with blood, slowly bobbing as it awakened.

The teen heard Renji groan as he squeezed him tighter, pressing his own arousal against the small of his back.

"Damn, this was hot," the redhead murmured, nibbling on his neck. "I love how you woke up for me..."

His fingers skimmed over the boy's skin, down his stomach, sliding to his hips and thighs, deliberately ignoring the center of his arousal. Still keeping their bodies together, Renji reached inside the shower to turn the water on, and went back to caress and tease Ichigo.

"What would you like me to do?" He purred, settling both his hands on the blond's hips, drawing slow circles with his fingertips.

"I don't know... Just don't stop..."

The redhead chuckled, his heart pleasantly aching for the young man. He adored this grumpy, scowling teenager, and he absolutely loved that it was him, Abarai Renji, who could erase all of that from Ichigo's face, make him crack a real, pure smile.

He released his hair from its tie and then led the blond into the shower, sliding the door behind them.

Ichigo was enthralled with his hair, as always when he saw it loose. It was actually amazing how it managed to look messy and sticking in every direction while in the ponytail, when in fact, it was so soft and smooth to the touch. Ichigo had spent hours and hours of their first few days together, just stroking and twirling Renji's hair between his fingers.

"Let me play with it," the teen smiled, tugging gently onto one long lock of hair that wasn't fiery red anymore, but more dark burgundy as it was soaked with water.

"I've got other things you could play with, too," Renji murmured while taking Ichigo's head between his hands, bringing their lips closer. He smiled as the teen produced a sound similar to a giggle and then captured his mouth with a kiss.

It could be corny, but there was something sensual in kissing under the spray of water. They've never tried this before and Renji could sense Ichigo's excitement over it. He had his cuddly, snuggly moments, but now it surprised him how the kid seemed to wrap himself around him, kissing and licking everywhere he could reach. By the way Ichigo's tongue went, he must have been tracing his tattoos... It drove him nearly crazy.

He untangled the blond from himself, pressing him against the wall. He had to slow down, or he just might ravish the boy on the spot. And he didn't want him to remember his first time being like that.

"Easy there, sexy..." He purred, his look so intense that Ichigo actually shuddered and moaned. He felt the teen's erection twitching between their bodies and decided to tease him for a while. A little bit of playing never hurt anyone.

He gripped Ichigo's length and stroked the tip with the pad of his thumb, causing him to whimper and clutch at his shoulder. So aroused for him? So, so good...

"Renji," the teen gasped, trying to thrust into his hand. He was close already, so close... But he felt he could go on all day and night, just for Renji.

"So hard for me... Oooh, I love it... Let me take care of you, Ichi," the redhead droned into his ear, purposely letting his lips brush against the boy's earlobe. The hand on his shoulder tightened its hold, reminding him he should watch what he was doing because it was, after all, a teenage body in his hands. It could go off like a bomb.

He almost snickered, remembering the first time he laid his hand on Ichigo's hard-on. After a long make out session, their hands began to wander about. Originally, his intention was to fondle him for a while through his jeans, but Ichigo's body was far beyond that point. The moment he touched him, the teen gasped, trembling violently, doing the telltale motions with his hips. To describe it in one word, Renji was stunned.

He shook his head lightly to chase off the memories. Those were for lonely nights, back in Soul Society. Now, he was here, with the over-excited teen panting in his mouth. Priceless.

He slowly kissed Ichigo, sliding his hands up and down his sides before letting one of them drop lower and squeeze his butt. He pressed a trail of kisses along the teen's jaw, putting his tongue to use once he reached the soft skin of his neck. Collecting the drops of water with teasingly slow licks, he purred to Ichigo how he loved the taste of his skin.

The water rinsed the saltiness of his sweat and now Ichigo tasted almost sweet, smelling very inviting. At this point, he would say he stank, but Renji thought otherwise. The teen _never_ allowed himself to get smelly. His scent would only get a bit stronger, but since he was still so young, Renji believed it was his adolescent insecurity talking when he got sweaty.

"You're so hot," the redhead moaned, burying his face in the boy's neck, marking the skin with his teeth. He felt against his mouth how Ichigo's throat vibrated with an answering moan as he bit him.

Ichigo felt like he was in heaven. Even through the warm spray of water, he felt Renji's body heat as the man pressed against him, nuzzling his neck. He loved the wet feeling of his tongue against his skin... It was just amazing... Tingles shot down his spine and he couldn't keep himself from crying out as that wicked tongue found its way to his ear. Lips sucked at his earlobe and then Renji's tongue teased the rim of his ear, making that obscene wet sound.

"Renji," he mewled, arching against the tall, tattooed body.

"Want me to suck you," Renji asked, his hot breath tickling the teen's sensitive skin.

"Fuck, yes..." Ichigo let his head fall back against the wall while the redhead nibbled on his throat. The warmth around him suddenly disappeared as Renji slid down and dropped on his knees in front of him.

Gentle, warm hands slid over his thighs and he gulped, looking down. Renji was giving him a seductive smile, looking at him through the wet tresses of his hair. Ichigo's fingers weaved into that hair, pushing it aside to see Renji's whole face.

The redhead leaned forward, pressing his lips against his hip, slowly kissing a trail to his navel, dipping his tongue there. He nuzzled the tight abs before continuing further down, with Ichigo's length brushing over his jaw. As the teen began to shiver with anticipation, Renji finally closed his lips around the tip of his arousal.

"Renji!"

The tall Shinigami purred, hearing his name called with such desire, his own shaft aching with need. He gently sucked onto the round head, pushing the tip of his tongue against the tiny slit, causing another moan from the teen.

One hand traveled behind to massage Ichigo's butt, while other slid down to his balls and beyond, teasing his most sensitive parts. Renji toyed with the thought to push at least one finger inside the blond, to introduce him to the sensation. As Ichigo gasped and widened his stance a little bit as he touched him, he realized the idea wasn't actually bad.

He had to act quickly, though, as the teen already began trembling and moaning repeatedly, tightening his hands in Renji's hair. His eyes scanned the shower stall, locating a container of liquid soap. He reached for it and squeezed some on his fingers, immediately bringing them back between Ichigo's legs.

He gave a deliberately long and hard suck while pushing his index finger against the tight virgin entrance, hearing Ichigo's breath hitch, followed by a low, sexy mewl. As the finger slowly eased inside, he hummed around the flesh in his mouth, enjoying Ichigo's sudden surprise.

"Oh, fuck!" The teen gasped, wriggling his butt, not knowing in what direction to move. It felt insanely good, making his whole lower belly throb. "Renji..." he whined, his voice giving out. "I'm gonna... Gonna come..."

Renji growled, sucking harder, curling his finger inside the clenching passage. Ichigo's cries shot straight to his arousal, bringing him ridiculously close to coming untouched. The hand that was squeezing Ichigo's ass slid to his shivering thigh, steadying him as he almost doubled over, spurting his essence into Renji's welcoming mouth.

Renji was patient until the last drop hit his tongue, still sucking to get the last of it out, loving every tiny shiver and twitch of Ichigo's body. He gently pulled his finger out and then stood up in front of the teen. The hazy chocolate eyes observed him curiously, until he pressed hard against Ichigo's body, kissing him with all the built up desire. He took Ichigo's hand and led it down to his aching arousal, hissing as the fingertips touched him.

"I need you Ichi..."

Ichigo immediately responded to that, always enjoying Renji's expression and sounds when he was close to coming. His brows would furrow, bringing all the dark ink even lower, looking so sexy, Ichigo believed it had to be banned _somewhere_ in the world. He would never shut his eyes completely, and he'd always look at him, through half closed eyelids. And, oh, his mouth... Slightly opened, sometimes showing teeth, sometimes not. But the variety of sounds was overwhelming. Grunts and groans, moans and gasps... Ichigo could listen to that all night long.

It was all happening right there in front of him, and if he counted, he'd realize it only took four strokes. Only four strokes, and he felt the heat of Renji's seed splatter his stomach and dribble down his fist, between his closed fingers.

"Renji," he whispered, amazed with the intensity.

The redhead was panting heavily, pulling Ichigo tight against him, kissing his face almost in a thankful manner. "Perfect, Ichi... Just perfect," he murmured when he found his voice, nuzzling the teen's wet hair. "Mmm, now you can do what you want with me..."

"Yeah?" Ichigo smiled, running his hands up the tattooed stomach and chest, to tangle his fingers in the wet mass of burgundy hair. "Stay like this," he instructed softly, reaching a bottle of shampoo.

He gently massaged Renji's scalp, sliding his fingers effortlessly between the tresses when there was enough foam. The big Shinigami purred, giving him a warm look with half-lidded eyes, angling his head depending where Ichigo's fingers were. He really reminded Ichigo of a huge, cuddly tom-cat; the way he could enjoy things like this for hours.

As he was already washing Renji, Ichigo reached for the shower gel and spread it over both of them before pushing the redhead under the spray of water to rinse them off. He felt the long, strong arms wrap around him, and then Renji was kissing him slowly, affectionately.

"Love you..."

Ichigo froze as he heard the murmur within the kiss and then stared up at the redhead, a small smile forming on his lips. "Y-you do?"

Renji kissed him again, cupping his face with both hands, before answering. "Wouldn't tell you if I didn't, dumbass," he said in an amused tone, smirking against the teen's lips. "C'mon, let's get out."

He turned the water off and reached out of the shower stall, for a towel. Renji dried them both, keeping his focus mostly on Ichigo, rubbing his hair and face with the soft fabric.

"Pizza or popcorn?" Renji asked as he let go of the teen, so they could get dressed.

"Both?" Ichigo grinned.

"Sheesh, you'll get fat... Ow!" Renji yelped and snickered as the blond pinched him. He grabbed him and yanked him back into his arms, nibbling on his neck and making him laugh. He loved how they could joke around, throw insults and still be so taken with each other. The redhead chuckled, hearing a low rumble coming from Ichigo's stomach. "Hmm, gotta go and call the pizza delivery... "

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute," the teen smiled and let go of him.

As Renji began to walk out of the bathroom, Ichigo called out to him. "Hey, Renji..."

"Yeah?"

"Love you, too."

The tall Shinigami grinned and winked at the blond. "I know."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
